Baby of mine
by Franbunanza
Summary: Tifa wants to have a baby, Its just that most of the time she feels like she's a mother to her friends as well, especially Yuffie who busily plots to get out of her arranged marriage... any suggestions for better title welcomed, Cloti among others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own this stuff

A/N: going to try something different from my usual Yuffentine focused fics, been a long time since i wrote ffvii fic so bare with me.

* * *

Tifa wriggled her toes in the sand while she watched Denzel trying to jump over the waves that crashed against the shore, it made her happy to see him getting to be a child for once. Shelke was stood up on some near by rocks just gazing out over the sea, while Marlene looked for little fish in the rock pools. Yuffie had also accompanied them on their day out, she was laying on the sand next to Tifa sleeping, until her phone rang and woke her up.

"Yeah?" she answered groggily "No, not doing anything. I'm at the beach with Tifa, its boring."

Tifa laughed at her friends blunt analysis of the first relaxing day she had had in months.

"I don't know where he is, He's not going to be at the beach is he? Vamps go up in smoke in the sun." Yuffie sat up and carried on with her phone conversation.

"You ring him if you want, he doesn't pick up when he sees my number."

Yuffie let out an exasperated sigh, "Because, I _may have _phoned late at night and said some deeply sexual things that's why."

Tifa's eyebrows shot up.

"Hahah, well you asked! Its funny you should try it sometime, he gets so mad. I'll come in instead of Vincent if you want, I could do with some excitement." she yawned and stretched her legs out. "Okay then. Reeve-y-pie, be a dear and send a car to pick me up, oh and get the driver to pick me up a cheese burger on the way."

Tifa could surmise from the side of the conversation she had heard that Yuffie was going into the WRO headquarters and leaving her to take care of the children by herself.

"I am not being unreasonable! I'm starving! Tifa only packed a few measly sandwiches."

Yuffie hung up the phone with a huff, "Sorry Tifa, but I have to go into work, I just couldn't get out of it."

"Yuffie, I am sitting right next to you, I heard your conversation."

"Ah, eve's dropper gawd! I could have been discussing confidential stuff!"

"But you were not! You were telling your boss about how you harassed Vincent late at night and then you laughed about it, and finally you tried to order a cheese burger." Tifa shook her head incredulously.

"Yeah that cheese burger is going to be gooooood! Wake me up when it gets here, thanks you're a doll." with that Yuffie laid back down and returned to her nap.

Tifa poked Yuffie hard in the ribs "Hey wake up! If you are shooting off then at least talk with me until then."

"Fine, fine…" Yuffie propped herself up on her elbows.

"So what sort of things did you say to Vincent to get him to ignore your calls?"

"Stuff that would make you blush for sure. I just think that guy needs to get laid and to spend less time hanging around with Lolita over there." She nodded her head towards Shelke.

"Its not like that, you know that. If you think he needs a distraction from Shelke why didn't you let Reeve call in Vincent instead?" Tifa questioned.

"I don't like him being at the WRO, taking all the attention away from me. It's the one place I get to be celebrated for my greatness."

"Other than Wutai you mean." Tifa rolled her eyes, Yuffie spoke absolute nonsense sometimes.

"Yeah well I'm avoiding Wutai at the moment." Yuffie muttered, casting her eyes down.

"How come?"

"Urgh, my father wants me to get married to this idiot guy I knew when I was a kid. Seriously Teef this guy would suck in a position of power. My Wutai deserves so much better!"

"Well so do you Yuffie, you deserve to be with someone you truly love." she put a hand on her shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"Aw Tifa, you are so sweet, still believing in true love after everything you have been through."

"I'm serious, you only get one life, make it a happy one." Tifa brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and tried not to blush at Yuffie's patronising tone.

"Don't you worry about lil old me, I've got some tricks up my sleeve." before Tifa could get her to elaborate her car and cheese burger arrived.

"Later boobs, have fun with the kids, you are like super mom!" her friend said as she dashed off.

Yuffie's words echoed in her mind, she was a mother, just without ever being pregnant. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, there was a part of her that desperately wanted a baby of her own.

Cloud joined her on the beach a couple of hours later, he had finished with the deliveries for the day and had expressed genuine desire to come and spend time with her and the children. This in itself was a welcome surprise, the second surprise was that Cloud had picked up dinner.

While the children and Shelke cleared away the empty Chinese take away packets, Tifa steeled herself for the rejection that surely awaited her. Taking a deep breath she mustered up all the courage she had in her to broach the subject that had been on her mind not only since Yuffie had bought it up, but since things had first quietened down after the battle with Sephiroth.

"Cloud, I'd really like to have a baby." she rushed out.

"Oh, you are already a fantastic mother, a baby would be lucky to have you." he replied with a gentle smile after a few agonising seconds had passed.

"Thank you, ummm, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, no hoping, that maybe you would be the father of my baby, well potentially our baby."

Cloud felt an overwhelming rush of affection for her, there wasn't a thing in the world he would deny Tifa of. "It would be an honour." he answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close.

Tifa let out a slight laugh and a sigh of relief, she'd envisioned him running off over the horizon never to return.

* * *

A/N please r&r XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own this stuff

* * *

Tifa sighed as she threw another negative pregnancy test into the trash, she hadn't told any of her friends that she was trying to get pregnant. It had been a month since Cloud had agreed to the idea. She wanted to give Denzel a little brother or sister. That wasn't the only reason, she desperately wanted a child that was part Cloud and part of herself, it made her feel a little guilty but it didn't mean that she loved Denzel any less. Putting her disappointment behind her she scrubbed her hands in the sink, slipped out of the bathroom and returned to her busy bar.

The regulars seemed entertained and refreshed for the time being so she decided to turn her attention to Yuffie. The ninja was sitting up to the bar, a couple of stools away from Vincent who was distracted by a conversation he was having with Shelke.

"Hey." Tifa smiled as she topped up her friends drink. If she wanted to talk about her baby plans then she would have to bring it up herself, Yuffie wasn't to great at picking up on other peoples problems.

"Yo Teef."

"Umm so do you think Cloud would be a good father?" Tifa asked, trying and failing at nonchalance.

"Gawd, I don't know. I mean he is very good with Denzel, when he's here that is." Yuffie raised her eyebrow and knocked back her drink.

"How about with a baby… of his own?"

"Ohh are you knocked up?" The smaller girl placed her hands on the bar and leant in to get a closer look at Tifa's stomach.

"No, no." The barmaid chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I figured that because of all the Mako he would be…you know…"

"Oh I don't think so." a little spark of fear ignited in Tifa's mind, surely that wasn't true? It might make conceiving a little more difficult, she considered.

"Hmm, if you're sure but I think its more likely to work with someone who hasn't been experimented on with mako and weird shit, especially if you are in a hurry." Yuffie shot a slight glance towards Vincent and looked thoughtful for a second.

"Anyway, How's your problem? Do you still have to marry the man your father picked out for you." Tifa cleared a few glassed from the bar and swiftly changed the topic.

"I have a plan, it's a really ingenious plan that I have had in my mind for a while now. I been saving for just such an occasion as it is rather drastic, but just the other day I decided its 100% the right thing to do." she grinned deviously at Tifa.

"Oh really, sounds…concerning." she chuckled back.

The door to the bar opened and Reeve came in from the rain. He greeted his friends at the bar and asked Tifa to pour him a drink.

"Jeez, your soaked! Did you swim here." Yuffie jumped down from the bar, leaving Tifa in the dark about her plot to escape her impending marriage.

"Its raining, a lot." he responded with a shiver and a sneeze.

Yuffie sighed, " Great now you're probably going to get sick and die and I'll have to fix the world by myself." Taking his hand she marched him upstairs to fetch towels. He leant back and grabbed his drink before being pulled a little more fiercely by Yuffie, some of his whisky splashed in his face as he tried to drink it.

"Tifa, is Yuffie in some sort of trouble?" Shelke asked when she was sure that she was out of earshot.

"Oh you know how she is, she is just involved in a disagreement with her father. Nothing unusual there."

"Vincent perhaps you should speak with her, she looks up to you."

He noted his short friends request and decided to go and find Yuffie. The gunman returned a couple of minutes later.

"Did you talk with her?" asked Tifa as she stored the money she had just been handed by a customer into the till.

"Uh, She was busy, work talk…" he muttered as he sat back at the bar.

Tifa noted his slightly pink cheeks and giggled to herself, Yuffie could be a bit of a flirt and poor Vincent was often picked out as her prey. She figured Yuffie must have said something to embarrass him.

They were joined by Reeve and Yuffie about forty minutes later.

"Oh, I completely forgot you both were here." Tifa had been rushed off her feet and things had just started to calm down. "You've been gone a long time."

"Yeah well, We went to see if Cloud had any spare clothes for the Boss to change into and we found a dress in his closet, what's up with that?"

"Oh it's a long story." Tifa smiled as she thought back to that day so many years ago, the day she had first met Aeris.

"So then we just had to see if he had any more weird stuff."

"Your telling me you've been going through our private belongings?" Tifa sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well duh, head of espionage remember!" Yuffie replied as if it was unreasonable for Tifa to be irked.

"And you just stood by and watched?" The barmaid turned to Reeve.

"No, I helped, what's with the orthopaedic underwear?"

"Hahaha Yeah! I almost forgot about that, Cloud won't want to get you pregnant if your wearing those!"

Tifa turned a deep scarlet colour as her two so called friends laughed it up. She huffed and responded with "Well you can't be very good spies if it took you almost an hour to go through our small wardrobes."

"Hey." Yuffie pouted and muttered "head of espionage" under her breath to reassure herself of her abilities.

"You didn't find anything to change into then?"

"No, I'll just make do with my own clothes, they aren't that wet."

"All of Cloud's clothes made Reeve look like a rent boy anyway. I think it was the combination of the goatee and the sleeveless vests." Yuffie teased.

Reeve looked a little embarrassed as he nodded in agreement.

As the evening went on the rain stopped and crowd thinned until only Vincent remained. He helped Tifa put away the last of the glasses.

"Shame you didn't get a chance to talk to Yuffie." Tifa spoke up breaking the silence, Vincent had been even quieter than usual for most of the night.

"I…will try too, but once she has made up her mind…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She was saying she had a plan to get out of the marriage her father has chosen for her. I think she plans on trying to seduce you and marrying you instead." Tifa laughed as she spoke, she was sure that Yuffie would have been able to convince herself that that was a good idea.

"Her father would disown her for choosing someone such as myself, Yuffie would never risk losing Wutai for anyone. Yuffie is smarter than we give her credit for."

"Out of interest, would you have succumbed?" Tifa knew she was pushing her luck, but she had been curious about the relationship between Yuffie and Vincent for a while. She knew that the ninja found him attractive and that he had saved her life whilst facing Deepground, but was that as far as it went?

Vincent gave the slightest of smiles, "No, I could not handle the responsibility that would come with leading Wutai."

"Vincent! That's not what I'm interested in! Would you have been happy with Yuffie?"

"I would have of course been greatly flattered, but we are not compatible."

"No, I guess not. Oh well, never mind. I wonder what it is she is up to then?"

Vincent looked away from Tifa.

"You know don't you!" she tried to regain eye contact.

Before she had a chance to dig any deeper the back door opened and Cloud came through to the bar.

"Good evening Cloud, I was just about to leave." Vincent nodded in his direction.

"Okay, well take care." Cloud responded, no longer taken aback by the gunmans abruptness.

"Goodnight Tifa. Thank you for your hospitality."

Tifa locked up after him and stretched her arms up, she could have really done with going straight to sleep, it seemed Cloud felt the same way. However they knew they had to keep trying if they were going to have their baby by the end of the year.

Upstairs they found that their beds were covered in Cloud's clothes.

"Were you doing some laundry?" he asked as he started to fold up the garments.

"No, Reeve was trying on your clothes." Tifa informed him as she joined him in the folding.

"Eh? That guy is so weird." Cloud shrugged. "did he make all this mess?"

"He got drenched in the rain, and Yuffie was helping him hence the mess."

"He want's me to work for him, if employee's have to help him get dressed then I don't think I want to."

Tifa laughed at the thought. "Why do you think Vincent quit?" she joked.

"I thought that was because of all those dirty text messages Yuffie kept sending him? Cloud continued "The numerous sexual harassment rumours aren't the only reason I turned down his offer…"

"What's your other reason?" Tifa inquired as she removed her leather vest.

"If I'd have taken the job I'd have been away from home even more than usual, I didn't want that."

Tifa smiled and went to hug him, "You are doing really at the moment Cloud, I'm so pleased for you…and for me."

He placed a hand on the back of her head and stroked her long black hair. "I want to be here for you, and… you know."

"Not yet." Tifa sighed, "but lets keeping trying."

* * *

Vincent was not completely sure what on earth Yuffie was thinking, he had caught a glimpse of, what he assumed was, her plan when he sought her out earlier that evening.

He had found her up in the bathroom with Reeve, the door was open slightly. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, not wanting to interrupt he stepped back.

"Have you decided yet?" Yuffie, who was sitting up on the basin, asked as she ruffled the towel she had wrapped around Reeve's hair. His long coat had been discarded, it lay on the floor in a heavy wet pile.

"You're sure its what you really want?" Reeve pushed the towel out of his face.

"It makes sense doesn't it." she continued, her tone a little more serious than Vincent was used to hearing from Yuffie.

"Yes, I can't deny that. But it's a big decision, you have to be absolutely certain that it's the right thing to do. I'm significantly older than you."

"All the more reason for you to accept my offer, you think you're going to get a better one at your time of life?" Yuffie chided, prodding Reeve roughly on the nose.

"No of course not, that's not what I meant." he responded, jerking his head back away from her finger.

Silence fell upon the scene for a moment, Vincent thought might it be the right time to announce his presence. Before he had the chance, Yuffie spoke up again.

"Tell me you've never thought about it?" her tone had changed again, it made Vincent a little uncomfortable. "You and me, in charge and living large?"

Reeve sighed and placed his hands on the basin, either side of her legs.

"…Because, Cheek bones… I've thought about it…a lot." Yuffie slid her hands up until they rested on Reeve's cheeks, she pinched him and pulled at his face slightly.

"You have?"

"You bet I have. Come on Reeve-y, you know you want to, you know I want to and you'd really be helping me out of a bind...I'd do _anything_ to help you were our situations switched. "

Vincent could hardly believe what he was seeing, he knew that Yuffie could be manipulative but he had never seen her skills exercised with such success. The Wutain Princess leant forward and kissed the commissioner. All allusions he had previously held about Yuffie were shattered as she ran her fingers through Reeve's dark hair, he wondered how long this had been going on, it was clearly not the first time she had made out with her boss.

"Alright, alright, you are absolutely certain that this is what you really want?"

"Yes, gawd, lets just get started, the sooner the better!" She wrapped her legs around Reeve's slender waist and pulled him up against her.

"Now? Here? Isn't that naughty, what with our friends being downstairs."

"Well now, being naughty is what we do best isn't it?" Yuffie grinned and slid her tongue back into her boss's mouth. "Just because this is going to be a political pregnancy doesn't mean we can't have fun with it."

Vincent stepped back and crept silently downstairs, when Tifa asked him if he'd spoken to Yuffie he lied and said she was talking about work. When his friends joined them again at the bar he was reminded that they were both exceptionally skilled in the art of lying. maybe they had been going through Tifa and Cloud's belongings but that certainly wasn't all they had been doing.

* * *

A/N: Please Review


End file.
